


Teeth in tender places

by elizaria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaria/pseuds/elizaria
Summary: Blowjob Friday John/Rodney, SGA - bout 1000 words of blowjob pr0n of the McShep variety. Originally posted on my Insanejournal August 24th, 2007.





	Teeth in tender places

Oh God teeth, teeth in tender places ... ok, except it doesn't hurt..

Rodney loosens his fingers, realizing he'd grasped so hard he probably pulled at Johns scalp. But by the groans, muffled and wet, it doesn't sound like it was painful in a bad way. Huh.

Dragging his nails, scratching the short hairs at John's neck, ruffling his hair as he tries very hard not to come yet. The teeth had startled him, where he'd been relaxed and slipping slowly down into sweet relaxed wet oblivion, he was now startlingly  _here_. Gripping John's shoulders as he goes down all the way and noses at Rodney's crotch, suckling and swallowing around his dick like it's the easiest thing in the world. Rodney knows it isn't. He has a wide mouth and can take in a lot but he can't go as deep as John, which annoys the hell out of him. Cause if John can, why can't he? Stupid throat reflex.

John slides all the way up, lips tight as he lets go of Rodney's dick with a pop. Blowing air on the wet sensitive skin, he grins wide as Rodney shudders. "What do you think you’re doing? Go back. More."

John's smile is smug, lips red and chapped, and he gently slides his stubbly jaw along side the shaft, making Rodney grasp the sheets with a white knuckled grip. He places a soft kiss on the tip as he rises up on his knees, grabbing the glass of water he'd placed conveniently in reach and gulps the water down. The ice has melted so there's only a few slivers floating around in the water as John swallows. And swallows. Rodney watched with a fascination that makes him forget about being annoyed at John for stopping what he was doing.

He completely forgives John as he stretches out on the bed again, a drop of water sliding down his chin and Rodney watches it glide down his throat. John tilts his head at him, "What's so interesting?"

"Nothing." Rodney still blushes easily, it's apparently something he can't outgrow from his childhood, "You."

This time when John smiles its softer and not so studious, but rather relaxed and different from what he so often plays to be. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Rodney ignores the way something glows inside from something so simple, still gathering whatever's good and storing it up inside. He slides his hands through John's hair, soft strands that doesn't seem to care how much you ruffle it. It still stays the same, maybe just a little bit worse. Caressing his throat, and those weird ears and scratching his nails along his scalp. John makes humming noises deep inside, butts his head against Rodney's roaming hands and nips at his thumb. Sucks it in when he notices Rodney's shaky inhale of breath, and swirls his tongue around the tip. Smiles when he lets it go, and squeezes his hand that's been soft and quiet around Rodney's cock.

Slides it lower, heat engulfing Rodney's balls as John holds them in the sweaty palm of his hand. Kisses the spongy head, lick the underside and tilts it to the side so he can easily reach to kiss and suck his way back up. Leaving spots of red that tingles all the way down to Rodney's toes. Slants his mouth all along the length, moving up and down like he's licking a popsicle that drips in the heat, gathering up melted drops before they fall on your hand.

Twirls his tongue in circles on that spot,  _just that spot_ , beneath the head where his entire body lives and breaths. Because when John sucks, and licks and stabs his tongue against that center of attention, Rodney's entire body is shaking. His skin feels every shift of John's arms and shoulders between his legs, the way his heart is beating loudly in his ears and staccato breathing. He doesn't even realize how much his lips has mumbled words of  _Jesus Sheppard, just like that, oh god, more, oh oh_  in ramblings between deep sucks of air into his lungs, until Sheppard stops .

He realizes John's breathing just as funny as himself, and his eyes are like hot coals as if he's about to burn up. "God, Rodney. I'm... I'm gonna make you come now."

And he does. Doing his beautiful deep throating that Rodney doesn't envy at all at this moment because he's too busy enjoying it. Sweat springs out all over his body, his hands clutched in John's hair and on his shoulder. When John slides up, with suction added all the way he has to let go. He sinks his hands into the sheets and he may have torn them when he grasps knuckle-white hard and pulls shouting with a sharp short noise. Louder than he ever thought he'd sound off for sex.

But then he'd never had quite a blow job like this before.

He's awake enough to realize John's buried his face in hip while making noises and grinding into the sheets. "Hey."

John looks as blurred as Rodney feels. "Come up here."

"Can't" John grinds out, "too close."

So Rodney just stretches out a shaking hand and holds John's face, looking at him while John stares back, feeling his shaky breath on his wrist as John twists a little and sucks in two of his fingers. If Rodney had any more energy left in his body it'd react to that image - John's green eyes locked on his, and his cheeks hollowed out as he sucks on Rodney's fingers. No finesse, just deep suction as he ruts against the sheets and it doesn't take many seconds before his eyes fall shut, dark lashes falling on his heated cheeks and his face going lax in his hand.

 

 

Rodney watches and caresses that stupid haired head resting on his belly. Up and down he goes, with every breath, and yet John doesn't move. His hand like a heated brand against Rodney's hip, stroking up and down over his belly and back again.

Talk isn't needed and for the first time in a long while, Rodney feels comfortable with silence.


End file.
